


Something more

by black_wings



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wings/pseuds/black_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline had known each other for most of their lives. She'd been five when her family moved to Mystic Falls. For some reason, out of all the houses for sale in the town, her parents chose to buy the house next to his. Even at such a young age, Caroline had known she wanted Klaus for a friend.</p><p>or the one where Klaus and Caroline are best friends and fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalcheeesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/gifts).



> I had a really fun time writing this ^.^
> 
> I really hope you like it :)
> 
> I want to thank [Dream.Weaver.Stories](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2049100/Dream-Weaver-Stories) for beta-ing this work and making it much better :D
> 
> Happy Klaroline Vacay <3

Klaus and Caroline had known each other for most of their lives. She'd been five when her family moved to Mystic Falls. For some reason, out of all the houses for sale in the town, her parents chose to buy the house next to his. Even at such a young age, Caroline had known she wanted Klaus for a friend. 

The fact that she was a year younger than him hadn't stopped Caroline from going to his house and asking him to play with her and the fact that Klaus was one year older than her certainly hadn't stopped him from chasing her across the yard every time she did.

Their lives hadn't always been the easiest ones, but they both knew, with a certainty so strong that it could at times be terrifying, that as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

\--

Caroline was eleven the first time Klaus climbed through her bedroom window in the middle of the night.

She was almost asleep when she'd heard it. A quiet knocking on her window, so careful, like he didn't want to wake her if she was already sleeping but also insistent like he needed her to. It wasn't so much the knocking but more the strange contradiction that told her something was wrong.

She got up, wary until she'd seen his face on the other side of the glass. She rolled her eyes as she opened the window and motioned him in.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged, looking so small and unsure and so different from his usual confident self.

"My parents are fighting. Again. And Finn was picking on me. I couldn't sleep."

Caroline's expression softened but she still lifted an eyebrow. "So you came here?"

"Yes," he said, like it was obvious. "You're my best friend. You make it all go away."

She nodded and didn't say anything because she didn't have to. Her eyes spoke for her. _I know. I understand. Me too._

Caroline turned and crawled into bed. She was already burrowing under the covers when she noticed Klaus hadn't followed her.

"Well? Are you going to stand there all night or are we actually getting some sleep?"

He just shook his head, an amazed smile pulling at his lips. He slipped into bed next to her, with his sweatpants and t-shirt still on.

His hand found hers under the covers and he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You're the best, Caroline," he whispered into the darkness.

 _I know. Only for you,_ she thought back, a warm feeling in her chest making falling asleep much easier.

They were out in minutes, neither of them knowing that this was the first of many nights, the start of a habit neither one would want to break.

\--

Klaus was fifteen when Caroline's dad left.

He sneaked into her room much like he did every other night and found her curled on the bed, her eyes red and puffy telling him she'd been crying.

He sat next to her and gathered her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Care. It's for the best. That bastard didn't deserve you or your mom. You deserve much better."

She didn't answer him, just cried and hugged him harder.

He kissed the top of her head and swore, to every god and every star, he'd make the asshole pay if he ever dared to come back. The man deserved to hurt for making his favorite person cry like this.

It was almost an hour later that she calmed and her sobs died down. "Thank you for coming, Klaus," she sniffed. "Can you stay with me?"

His arms tightened around her. "Of course I'll stay. Always."

And he hoped she knew he meant it with all his heart. _Always._

\--

At seventeen, it wasn't the first time Klaus overslept and stayed until late in the morning in Caroline's bed, basking in her presence. And it wasn't the first time he woke up hard and aching, snuggled against her. It was, however, the very first time she noticed.

He wasn't entirely awake and the only thing he was aware of was that he was surrounded by Caroline. Her back was to his front, his mouth was full of her soft blond hair and all he could smell was her vanilla scent and something that was so characteristically _her_ ; it was driving him crazy. He couldn't help pressing closer, thrusting slowly against her ass in a way he'd never allowed himself to do before. His hand slipped under her shirt and splayed against her stomach, so warm and real and he couldn't not lift his hand and touch higher and higher and–

She gasped and moaned his name and he could come just from the way his name sounded falling from her lips. Except it was like a bucket of ice cold water to his system and he wrenched back, horrified with himself and the way he'd touched her without her knowing, without her consent, her permission. And still, he was hoping, praying she wasn't awake.

She wasn't. At least, she hadn't been, not until his sudden movement roused her.

She turned bleary eyes at him and demanded, "What? It's way too early. What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Sorry."

One of the things Klaus knew was that once you woke Caroline, she was awake, she wouldn't go back to sleep. So he already knew it wouldn't work but he tried anyway, "Go back to sleep."

Her eyes narrowed, much more alert than they'd been seconds before. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I swear."

He tried to hide his hard-on discreetly behind his hands but she followed the movement with her eyes. Because _of course_ she did.

To his embarrassment, she laughed in his face when she noticed it. "That's what got you so nervous? It's fine. It's a completely natural reaction to waking up in bed with a girl. And a beautiful one at that." She had the nerve to wink.

He wanted to growl at her it's not because I woke up next to a girl. It's because I woke up next to _you_. He wanted to tell her, to make her see, it was her. It was all her. Driving him crazy with want and need. Making him unable to sleep, to concentrate because she was on his mind all the time. He was all confused, his thoughts were a jumbled mess because of her, because he'd been with his fair share of girls and it had never been this way with anyone else before.

He wanted to throw her onto her back on the bed and kiss her until her face turned blue from oxygen deprivation and he knew, he just knew, she'd still be begging him for more.

Klaus didn't do any of these things, though. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but he didn't. He didn't because, in the end, he was a good friend, and an even better best friend. And everyone was well aware that he was nothing if not selfish but not with Caroline, never with Caroline. With her, he was as selfless as he could be; he always put her, her needs, her wants above anything and everything in his life. She was his first priority, the only thing that truly mattered. She was his rock, his support, his everything, his _best friend_. And that was why he didn't say anything except that he was going to take care of his situation and that he'd be right back. He was proud of himself for managing to throw her a smirk over his shoulder when all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. Because in that moment, he was surer of one thing than he'd ever been about anything in his life. He needed her more than he needed air to breathe and if all he could have was her friendship, if he could only have her as his best friend, then he'd settle for that and he'd still be grateful. He couldn't lose her, couldn't afford to. And so, he knew then, he would never have her the way he truly wanted and she would never be his.

\--

Caroline was sitting at a table in the cafeteria having lunch. She had finally convinced Klaus that attending his Psychology class was more important than keeping her company during lunch, so today she was by herself. This was their last year of high school and coincidentally also the first year their schedules didn't match. They usually had lunch together.

She was wondering how long it would take Klaus to start skipping his class again when no one other than Tyler Lockwood plopped down into the seat next to hers.

Turning to him, she asked, "How do you know the seat is not taken?"

He laughed and answered smoothly, as if he'd been expecting the question. "I saw Klaus heading for class and not here. I figured you'd be alone."

She scoffed; he made it sound as if she had no one else besides Klaus. "I'm going to pretend that didn't sound creepy but there's no ignoring how offensive that was. You do know I have other friends besides Klaus, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of implying otherwise." She narrowed her eyes and he laughed, again. "But you always have lunch with him."

Her eyebrows rose. "What are you, a stalker?"

Tyler's smile widened. "No. I'm interested."

Caroline shook her head. Here she was, having the weirdest conversation with a guy she had never even talked to before, aside from usual greetings and she didn't count those as talking.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to ask you out but you have to answer a question first. Deal?"

"How do you know _I'm_ interested?"

His smile dimmed just a fraction but he persisted. "I don't. Deal?"

"Okay, ask. I don't promise an answer, though."

"Fair. Ready?"

She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shoot."

"Are you and Klaus dating?"

The smile fell slowly from her face as the she understood what he was asking.

"What?"

"You and Klaus. You two are always together and stuff. Everyone's wondering if you two are dating."

"Oh. I get it. _Everyone_ is wondering but you're the only one with balls to ask. And let me guess. You thought maybe a little incentive would get you the answer more easily." He tried to say something but she shouldered on before he could get a word out. "Well, the truth is we are not dating. He's my best friend and he's the most important person in my life but that's it. We're just friends."

"Caroline, I wasn't–"

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no if you still want to ask me out. I just remembered I'm allergic to stupid people."

With that she got up, gathered her things and stormed out. Or at least that's what she was planning on doing but a hand grabbed her arm before she could.

"Caroline, listen to me. I was just asking because I didn't want to die. I mean, have you looked at Klaus? If you two were dating and I asked his girlfriend out, the guy would kill me. Slowly. And I bet he'd probably enjoy it."

"Yeah, well, he'd be right to enjoy it. But the fact you're saying that about him just proves you don't know him in the least."

"I don't," he admitted. "And I don't want to. It's you I'd like to know."

She sighed, "Look, Tyler–"

"No, don't give me that. Just think about it and give me an answer later, okay?"

He didn't give her time to say anything, just let her arm go and jogged off in the other direction.

Later, she was getting ready for bed when there was a furious knocking on her window. She looked, only to see Klaus gesturing for her to open.

"Knock a little louder, I don't think my mom heard you yet," she said annoyed while she unlocked the window for him.

He didn't bother with an answer and asked instead, "Why were there people at school saying you were going on a date with Tyler fucking Lockwood?"

"What?"

"Don't what me, Caroline. You're going out with that asshole?"

She frowned. "Okay, three things. First of all, he asked and I didn't say yes yet."

"But you will?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

She glared at him. "Second, he's not an asshole. And third, I'm seventeen, Klaus. I don't have to ask you or anyone if I can go out and have fun with a guy."

"Have fun with a guy? Can't you have fun with me?"

She couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled out of her. "Oh my god, seriously?"

"What?"

"You're one to talk. You 'have fun' with other girls all the time."

His eyes widened. "That's what you meant by 'having fun'?"

Caroline sighed. "No. I don't know. Maybe. Not on the first date, of course. But I'm not saying no if the opportunity presents itself."

"What are you talking about? It's your first time. It should be special."

She blushed even as she disagreed. "It's sex. And he's hot. Besides, you don't know he won't make it special."

In front of her, Klaus eyes darkened and he started pacing the room. "I'm gonna kill him. I'll rip his head off and show him his intestines. I'm going to fucking murder him."

Caroline laughed even as she felt like crying. The irony. Tyler's words rang in her head, mocking her. _'If you two were dating and I asked his girlfriend out, the guy would kill me.'_ Here Klaus was, making death threats to Tyler's life. But she wasn't his girlfriend as much as she wishes she was. And he was angry for all the wrong reasons.

"Why? You're my best friend. You've had sex. Hell, you've probably fucked more girls than I can count. You have absolutely no right to stand there and judge me just because I'm a girl."

He stilled and turned to her. "I'm not judging. You're the last person I'd ever judge. I just– I just hate the idea of you with him."

"Why?"

He was quiet for a while. _Because I hate the idea of you with anyone else. Because I want you. Because you're mine._ "Because he's an asshole."

Caroline released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding even as she fought back tears of disappointment. "Sometimes, so are you."

"Caroline–"

He reached for her but she stepped back. "I'm tired, Klaus. You can either see yourself out or lie down. Do whatever you want, but I'm done talking."

She lay down and was sure he'd turn and leave but he ended up lying by her side. A second later his arm came up around her waist and he pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. You're right. You deserve to have fun. Even if it is with an asshole." He kissed her hair and inhaled deeply. "I just want you to be happy."

This time there was no stopping the silent tears that coursed down her cheeks and soaked her pillow. _I'd be happy with you._

\--

Three days later, Caroline went out with Tyler.

She had a great time. He was nice and proved to be just as funny as she'd thought he was.

He took her out to dinner in a fancy restaurant and she couldn't help but think that if she'd been with Klaus, he'd have known she preferred something more relaxed, more laid back, where she didn't have to worry about decency and speaking too loud.

They went on several other dates after that.

He kissed her and hugged her and held her hand. He made her feel needed and at the same time showed her he wanted her. It was an amazing combination that she hadn't felt before.

But despite the fact that she was happy, Caroline couldn't help feeling like shit every time she went home and found Klaus waiting at her window.

\--

One night, Tyler took her dancing and she got home particularly late. When she got to her room, she found Klaus asleep with his head resting against the glass.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, guilt and fear warring inside of her.

She opened the window and the movement jostled him enough to wake him.

"Caroline? What– What time is it?"

She didn't answer, just grabbed his hand afraid he'd lose his balance and fall off the roof.

She helped him inside and led him to bed, not being able to say anything past the lump in her throat.

Under the blankets, she scooted back against him and only then realized how cold he was.

Klaus put a tentative arm around her and pulled her more tightly against his chest. He was shivering slightly and she rubbed his arm.

After a while, he asked in a rough voice, "Did you sleep with him?"

She shook her head but figured he probably couldn't see it in the dark. "No. We were at the club and lost track of time. Nothing happened."

She could swear he released a relieved breath against the back of her neck and she felt his arms tighten around her. "Okay."

"You scared me when I saw you asleep outside. It's dangerous, you could've fallen."

"I already fell. And besides, it'd be worth it. If I got to see you, it'd be worth it," he answered sleepily against her neck.

She shivered at the feel of his lips moving against her skin and tried not to read too much into his words. "Please, don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay. Anything you ask."

Caroline figured he was probably out of it and was more likely half a sleep, even though it _was_ something Klaus would have no problem telling her.

"Let's just sleep. Goodnight, Klaus."

"'Night, Caroline," he whispered back.

\--

Caroline dated Tyler for three more months before he broke things off.

"I really like you, Caroline. But I know this isn't going anywhere. If you ever get over him and you want to try again with me, call me. I know we can have something good."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She was too shocked to say anything and just watched him walk away.

Later, as she lay in bed thinking it over and waiting for Klaus, she got a text from Tyler.

_I hope you can forgive me and understand why I did this. You're a great friend and I want you to know you can always count on me. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, call me and I'll be there._

After a while, her phone vibrated again. _You should tell him. As much as I hate to say it, because I despise the guy, he's crazy about you. And I really hope you find happiness, even if it's not with me._

She smiled softly at the messages and her heart beat loudly in her chest. For a moment she let herself hope and believe Tyler's words. _'He's crazy about you.'_

Caroline sighed wistfully. If only that were true.

\--

Four months later found Klaus and Caroline sharing an apartment in New Orleans. They both wanted to go to university together and Klaus had always loved the city so they decided to enroll in the University of New Orleans.

Caroline was as happy as she'd ever been. She and Klaus were so used to sharing a bed that they agreed on sharing a bedroom and renting the other room.

Living with Klaus wasn't hard. Everyone had told her, warned her, that things would be different, that she'd get annoyed of always having him around, that she'd get tired of seeing a different girl in her kitchen every morning. But the truth was, that Caroline wasn't annoyed at having Klaus living with her, if anything, she dreaded the day they lived apart. And Klaus never once brought a girl home. She wasn't sure where he was fucking them, if he was fucking anyone at all.

She knew something had changed. Not something big or easily noticeable but something important nonetheless. There were the little touches here and there. There were the 'subtle' glances when she was watching television or anytime he thought she wasn't paying attention. There was the way he offered to wash the dishes when he noticed she wasn't feeling up to it, even if it was her turn. And then there were the soft caresses, late at night, when her breathing evened out and she was about to fall asleep. And the way he made her breakfast, almost every morning, without having to ask her what she wanted. Because somehow he knew. Just like he seemed to know everything, every little detail that no one else cared enough to find out, everything that bothered her and made her laugh. Just like he knew her, better than anyone. And she suspected that even if someone else came along now, someone who could make her get over him, even if she spent the rest of her life with that person, it was impossible for them to know her the way he did.

\--

Caroline and Klaus were walking home. He'd taken her out for a picnic and they'd ended up staying in the park the rest of the afternoon. His arm was thrown over her shoulders much like he now did every time they were out. She wasn't sure if it was being away from home, away from the people who knew them and were likely to spread rumors if they saw the two of them like this or if there was another reason, but in last couple of months Klaus had become a lot less reticent to touch her and hold her in public.

At the door, she took the key from her purse and opened the door. She locked the door behind her and turned to find Klaus standing in front of her, waiting.

He took her hand and led her to the couch, where he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"What are we doing?" she couldn't help but ask.

He forced a chuckle and she could tell he was nervous. "What do you mean? We're watching tv."

"Yeah? And with a couch so big is there a reason for me to be sitting on your lap?"

His face looked immediately stricken. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

He made a move to sit her on the couch, but she grabbed his hands in hers, stopping him. "It's okay. I don't mind." He looked like he might argue, so Caroline reassured him, "Really, Klaus. I don't mind."

He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know what's gotten into me. It' like– It's like being near you all day..." He trailed off and looked down.

She twisted in his arms and touched his face. "What? Being near me all day what?" she asked, her voice a little breathless.

"It's like everything, every thought and dream and hope for us that I tried to lock inside me comes free. It makes me want things I know I can't have, it makes me think I'm entitled to having them."

"Klaus–"

"I know. I know, Caroline. Please, don't say it. I'll try harder. I'll try my best to make things go back to the way they were in Mystic Falls." And she knew the very thought pained him.

"What if I don't want things to go back to how they used to be? What if I want more? More than what we had then and more than what we have now?"

"Caroline–"

It was her time to cut him off. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like, if we took the next step? I swear, sometimes it feels like we're walking the line, like we're teetering between friends and unknown territory. You once promised me to take me to see the world, remember? But I want to explore more than just the world, Klaus. I want to explore _us_ , the possibilities and the future and the unknown territory."

Klaus was looking at her with an expression she'd seen all too often on his face, one that never failed to make her feel special, an expression of wonder, like he couldn't believe she was real, like he couldn't believe she was his.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

She wanted to be angry at him for thinking she'd ever do something like that to him, but the vulnerability she saw in his eyes stopped her. "You think I would?"

He swallowed. "I think this is too good to be true."

"Want me to show you just how true it is?"

His lips crashed against her as soon as the words left her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. It was everything she'd imagined kissing him would be and then some.

The kiss started out desperate, messy, full of passion and fire. After a while it slowed down to something more tender but not less intense.

They pulled apart to breathe and Klaus rested his forehead on hers, his arms still circling her waist holding her tighter as if she was going to pull away, as if she'd ever want to get away from him.

"I love you," he said quietly and no matter how many times she'd heard those words fall from his lips, this time she knew they had a different meaning and maybe they always had but she was too blind, too scared to acknowledge it.

"I love you too."

He shook his head and his voice turned more frantic, his hands trembling slightly against her. "No, not like that. I _love_ you, Caroline. You don't have to say it back, not like that, not if you don't feel it, but you need to hear it. I love you. I have for a while now. You're my life, my light, my everything. I'd be lost if it weren't for you. Life at home was shit and you know it, but I wouldn't want to have grown up anywhere else if it meant not meeting you, not having you in my life. You're my best friend and you'll always be my best friend but I want to take that next step into the unknown. I want you to be mine because I'm yours."

Her eyes welled up at his words. "I–"

When he took in her face, he blanched. "Oh god, don't tell me I fucked up. Not this. Not us. This is the only good thing I have in my life. Please, anything but this."

Caroline saw the fear in his eyes, real and raw, and her heart clenched in her chest. She kissed him again, reassuring, promising him something, promising him everything. "There's nothing you could do to fuck this up. Ever. Especially not by declaring your undying love for me in the most beautiful way," she teased, trying to lighten the mood. "I meant it. When I said I loved you too, I meant it. You're my soulmate, everything I'd been looking for," she shook her head and corrected. "Everything I wanted but never had to search for because I found you. Because you were there. You're always there, when I need you and when I think I don't. I love you, Klaus. In every way possible and in all the ones I invented just for you."

He kissed her again, slow and meaningful, putting into that kiss everything he'd never be able to put into words.

\--

Looking back, a few years later, after all the problems they got over and the fights they went through, after Klaus proposed and Caroline said yes, she wondered if it was all more than a simple coincidence, more than sheer luck that brought them together. Sometimes, she wondered if there was something more magical behind it all, if destiny wanted them together before either of them wanted the other. Most of the times, she let herself believe they were always meant to be, that even if they hadn't met in Mystic Falls when they were kids, they would've met somewhere else when they were older. Sometimes, she imagined them in another universe, with different lives and different obstacles, but with a love as strong as the one they have now. And she knew deep in her heart that no matter the place, the time or the circumstances, they would still have met, they would still have fallen in love and their story would be just as beautiful.


End file.
